La mejor tiradora
by MariaEverdeen85
Summary: One-Shoot. Historia del último día que pasaron juntos Katniss y su padre.


_¡Hola! Siento no haber subido en este tiempo... Leed la nota de autor al final de la historia, donde lo explico todo. 3_

* * *

La mejor tiradora.

Me desperté sobresaltada. Ya era domingo, día de caza con mi padre. Tenía 10 años y apenas había empezado a practicar con el arco, pero podía asegurar que era la mejor tiradora de La Veta, a excepción de mi padre, claro.

Me desperecé con parsimonia, tomándome tiempo y cuidado en no despertar a Prim, no le gustaba que fuera al bosque. Cuando reuní las fuerzas suficientes para apartar las mantas y levantarme, me vestí con mi ropa de caza: unos vaqueros desgastados por el uso, un jersey de lana que me había hecho mi madre por navidad, y unas botas de cuero que habían sido de mi madre, por lo que me quedaban grandes.

Bajé las escaleras de madera que daban a la cocina sin que crujiera un solo tablón de éstas. Me apoyé con cuidado en el marco de la puerta, mirando a mis padres preparar el desayuno. Estaban los dos sonriendo y cantando una melodía que reconocí al instante, mi canción favorita. Mi madre le daba vueltas a algo en la sartén y mi padre la tenía abrazada por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella. Eran felices, hacía tiempo que no los veía así.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a ellos y me uní al abrazo. Me sonrieron los dos.

—Cariño, siéntate a la mesa, pronto estará el desayuno.— Me dijo mi madre.

Asentí e hice lo que me mandó. Como había dicho, en menos de 10 minutos tenía un plato de huevos revueltos y tostadas delante. Mi padre desayunó conmigo. Mi madre alegó que esperaría a que Prim se despertara, para desayunar con ella.

Tomamos el desayuno en silencio. Cuando por fin terminamos, me preguntó mi padre:

—¿Preparada para ir a cazar, Katniss?— Asentí.

Aunque no era la primera vez que iba, estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía que reconocerlo. Sin más palabras, salimos de casa y nos encaminamos a la verja que rodeaba el distrito. Tomamos un momento para comprobar si estaba electrificada o no, como siempre, no lo estaba. La atravesamos con facilidad. Rodeamos la pradera para adentrarnos en el bosque, a recoger los arcos que estaban escondidos en los troncos huecos. Mi padre me dio el que ahora era el mío y enseguida tuvo el suyo entre sus manos. Dimos nuestro habitual paseo, teníamos varias rutas, pero esta era mi preferida, por lo cual, la que seguíamos casi siempre.

Con mucha facilidad, más de la que desearía, un joven ciervo que no olía el peligro se nos puso a tiro a los dos. Como si lo lleváramos ensayando desde toda la vida, disparamos a la vez. La flecha de mi padre le dio en el ojo al animal, la mía, en la yugular. Estaba apuntando al ojo también, me avergoncé de mí misma. Parecía que mi padre me leía el pensamiento, porque dijo:

—No pasa nada, Katniss, mejorarás con la práctica.

No veía necesario contestar, no lo hice. Una de las causas de la buena relación que tenía con mi padre era esa, no necesitábamos palabras para entendernos.

Después de la caza, fuimos al Quemador, como siempre que teníamos buenas piezas para intercambiar.

Yo lo observaba negociar. Era gracioso verme, me tenía que colocar de puntillas e impulsarme un poco con los brazos sobre los mostradores para poder ver algo.

Conseguía tratos magníficos y yo me preguntaba si sería por ese poder de convicción que tenía, como cuando me persuadía para que me fuera a dormir a mi cama los días de tormenta.

Hiciera lo que hiciese, sus tratos merecían la pena.

Peeta me miraba embobado mientras yo le contaba como había sido el último día que estuve con mi padre. Me pidió mil y una veces perdón por hacerme recordar ese día. Pero ese día no fue un día triste, no lo fue para nada, fue la mejor despedida que pudimos haber tenido.

_A ver, este último fin de semana estaba con los estudios, ando de exámenes y con muchos trabajos que entregar. Pero este fin de semana voy a subir muchos fics que tengo casi terminados ya. Como regalo. Este es mi primer One-Shoot (¿Es Shot o Shoot? Bueno, como sea), por favor, hacedme saber que os ha parecido, un review no cuesta tanto! :)_

_Besos3 María._


End file.
